YouTube Collision
by MSPJO22
Summary: Four Channels - ChargingOffRide, FlyOnFang, TotallyInnocent, and TimesTwo. Seven people - Maximum Ride; Nicholas Walker; Ariel, Zephyr, and James Griffiths; Monique and Ella Martinez. One website - YouTube. So what happens when one summer they all find out they're moving to the same town - the same neighborhood, to be exact. AU, Fax, Eggy, Nazzy, wings. T for turtles.
1. Prologue

**Four Channels - ChargingOffRide, FlyOnFang, TotallyInnocent, and TimesTwo. Seven people - Maximum 'Max' Ride; Nicholas 'Fang' Walker; Ariel 'Angel,' Zephyr 'Gazzy,' James 'Iggy' Griffiths; Monique 'Nudge' and Ella Martinez. One website - YouTube. They know everyone on the Web, but what they don't know is that the Net is shipping Fax, Eggy, and Nazzy. So what happens when one summer, they all find out that they're all going to be living in the same town - the same neighborhood, to be exact? Fax, Eggy, Nazzy, AU, wings.**

* * *

**Characters:**

**Maximum Ride -** 17-year-old triplet sister of Maya and Dylan Ride, elder sister of Ari Ride. Known as Max, host of ChargingOffRide.

**Nicholas Walker -** 17-year-old elder brother of Lissa Walker. Known as Fang, host of FlyOnFang.

**Ariel, Zephyr, and James Griffiths -** The Griffith kids: Ariel 'Angel' - 11, Zephyr 'Gazzy' - 14, James 'Iggy' - 17. Owners of TotallyInnocent and Total the dog (pun intended).

**Monique and Ella Martinez**** - **The Martinez sisters: Monique 'Nudge' - 14, Ella - 16. Hosts of TimesTwo.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or any of its characters. I do own the plot of this story, though.**

**Sorry for typos and/or OOCness.**

* * *

**SATURDAY, JUNE 1: Denver, Colorado**

I choked on my potatoes. "What?" I spluttered, dropping my fork.

Mom cleared her throat. "You heard me; we're-"

Maya, my - what do I call her? My twin? My triplet? - sister coughed. "Oh, we heard you," she assured mom, her eyes wide. "But _why_?"

Mom set down her napkin. "Your father-"

I internally groaned. Oh, joy. My mom gave me a look and I realized I must've groaned out loud. Maya was smirking next to me, while my other - what do I call _him_? My twin, or my triplet? Ah, whatever. The point is, Dylan was shaking with silent laughter while Ari, my younger brother, was shoveling broccoli into his mouth, not listening.

I blink innocently, cocking my head to the side while I gripped the chair, trying to to shake like Dylan was.

Mom cleared her throat. "I am aware that you are aware that-"

Ari snickered.

Mom glared at him and cleared her throat again. "Fine. We're moving to Phoenix because your father's will was found and he left us a mansion there. Remember the one you stayed in for two summers when you were younger? That one. Now, in two weeks, after school is out, I expect you to be all packed and your goodbyes all said because we're leaving right after your bell rings. Understand?"

Maya rolled her eyes, Dylan's fork bent just a little, and of course, Ari was oblivious to it all.

"Yes, Mom," I ground out. I finished the rest of my dinner and set my dishes in the sink. I heard the clatter of dishes behind me and knew that my siblings had followed suit.

We split our ways at the top of the stairs: Dylan went to his room, Ari went to his, and Maya went to hers - which was connected to mine through a bathroom.

I stalked into my own room, hearing Dylan's door slam, Ari collapse onto his bed, and Maya open the connected bathroom's door. I slumped down into my swivel chair.

"Hey," Maya said, slipping into my room.

I moaned. "Why do we have to move?"

Shi shrugged, sitting on my bed. She tugged off her jacket and extended her wings - yeah. We have wings. We're 2% avian (bird, for those of you out there who don't know), and 98% human. Ari's 2% wolf, though **(A/N: Yes, I know he's supposed to be evil and 50% wolf, but I like Ari and he's staying good. So suck it up)**.

That's because our _wonderful_ father Jeb Batchelder decided - 'Hey! Why don't we torture a few innocent kids by mixing animal DNA into them?' and who better to do it on than his _own children_?

Maya and I are identical - dirty blond hair, brown eyes - except that I'm about an inch taller, her hair is a bit more curly, and it has a bright magenta streak in it. Dylan, on the other hand, has bright blond hair and caribbean blue eyes. Ari looks like Dylan, except his eyes are bright blue.

I tugged got up off of my chair and tugged open my closet, punching in a passcode to the lock Jeb had installed for me while he was still good. A section of the wall slid open, revealing a small room with a four chairs, desk, two cameras and a tripod, as well as a green sheet covering one of the walls. I turned to see Maya gaping - oh yeah. She didn't know.

Moving on...

I gestured for her to follow me, and then yelled out, "Dylweed! Ari! In here!"

Almost literally wo seconds later, both boys were inside. I told them all to take a seat and set up one of the cameras. I grinned, turning it on.

"Say hello to the fans, guys."

* * *

**SATURDAY, JUNE 1: New York, New York**

Fang gave a small smirk at the camera in front of him. "Hi, everyone," he said. "I have news, but I don't know if it's good or bad. Since I'm not one to beat around the bush, I'm just going to come out and say it: I'm moving. From this city of parties fron nine to three, regardless of AM or PM, to the much quieter land of Phoenix, Arizona. Next week, after school ends, I have one more week in NY until we move." He sighed, rubbing his temples. "That means the little devil, my sister, Lissa, is coming. There may or may not be a video in two weeks, but if there's not, I'll do a double the week after. I promise..."

* * *

**SATURDAY, JUNE 1: Seattle, Washington**

"Gazzy, get _off_ of me!"

"Iggy, _let go_ of my foot!"

"I don't _have_ your foot!"

"Yes, you _do_!"

"Oh, whoops, that's me."

"Angel, _move your hand_!"

"Where _is_ it?"

"_In my face_!"

"Youch- Iggy, _that's my groins_! OW!"

"Sorry."

The three untangled themselves, panting slightly. They took one look at each other - the red faces, the messy hair, and the rumpled clothing, and burst out laughing. Once they all calmed down, they all sat around the laptop in front of them, looking at the camera.

"Hi!" Angel chirped, grinning. She pushed Gazzy, who was sitting next to her, who bumped into Iggy, causing them both to begin to tumble to the ground.

"Hey!" Gazzy cried, reaching out and grabbing Angel's ankle. "You said that last week! It's _my_ turn this week!" He pulled, trying to take her down with them as they fell of the top bunk.

Angel was hanging on by one hand to the bed, but she quickly grabbed it with the other.

"Hey!" Iggy yelled out, too. He grabbed her other ankle. "It's _m__y_ turn!" He yanked, effectively causing her to fall. "You two did it- OOMF!"

Angel giggled, getting up off of her brother and climbing back onto the bunk bed. Gazzy climbed in on her right and Iggy on her left.

"Sorry," she apologized to the camera, but the stopped before she said anything else. "Wait- who am I kidding? I'm not sorry. This happens every week, so if you need an apology, you're in the wrong place."

"We're moving," Gazzy interjected.

Iggy muttered, "Way to be blunt, bro," earning and hand to the face.

"Anyways," Angel interrupted. "We are. To Phoenix, Arizona. We're leaving in two weeks, which gives us two weeks to pack and find a way to get Total into a dog crate without him either biting one of us or destroying the crate."

"Now!" Gazzy announced, throwing his hands up dramatically. "It's time for 'Iggy and Gazzy Blow Stuff Up-'"

"'-While Total is out of the Way!" snapped Angel.

"I said sorry!" Gazzy exclaimed.

Angel glared at him. "He was thrown back forty-six yards!" she growled. "He broke both of his left legs! He _still_ can't run as fast as he could!"

Gazzy winced at the glare and opened his mouth to retort, but Iggy, not wanting another brawl, quickly said, "Yes, yes, Angel. We'll be more careful..."

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER - SATURDAY, JUNE 15: Phoenix, Arizona**

"Ella!" Nudge shouted from the bottom of the stairs. "Can you move _any_ slower? I mean, I bet a snail would be faster than you! And those are pretty slow. Do you know if a slug is slower or faster than a snail? I think it's faster, you know, without the shell. Like, turtles are slow and they have shells. But turtles are cool! I liked that story with the tortoise and the- MMMF!"

Valencia Martinez peeled her hand away from her daughter's mouth, handing the girl a cookie from the tray she had. "Nudge, quiet. Your sister's coming down in about three minutes; she couldn't find her phone." Then she exited the room into the kitchen.

Nudge nodded and dashed to the closet, where she pulled out her blue flats and new sunglasses. She then put on a new rose pink fedora with a orchid purple stripe around the brim.

Ella then came hurtling down the stairs, nearly crashing into Nudge as she rocketed towards the closet. There, she got her own green flats and sunglasses, as well as another fedora - only it was golden orange with a highlight yellow stripe.

"Mom, we're going to meet the new neighbor!" Ella yelled back into the house, snatching half of Nudge's cookie away.

"Which one?" Valencia yelled back, much to the girls' surprise.

"What?" Nudge asked. "There's more than one?"

Valencia appeared in the entrance hall's doorway, holding a towel. "You didn't notice? The Kalfens, the Smiths, and the Andis all moved. We have three new neighbors, all moving in today."

Nudge and Ella exchanged looks. "Which houses, again?"

Valencia face-palmed (she was just that awesome). "There's a single mother with four kids across from us, another single mother with two kids next to them, and next to us is a family of two parents and three kids."

Nudge's eyes widened. "Whoa," she said. "That's a lot of kids."

Valencia smiled, wiping her hands on her towel. "Yeah. There're three bags by the door, if you can drop them off. The Griffiths are right to the left of us, the Rides are across from us, and the Walkers are to the left of the Rides."

Ella opened her mouth to say something, but Valencia gave a knowing smile and said, "You won't have to worry about screaming fans or overreactions. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if you recognized them yourselves!" She pushed them towards the front door, handing them three large, sealed plastic bags and opening the door for them.

"Wait, mom, what did you mean-" Nudge started, but Valencia only winked and shut the door behind them.

Ella _humph_ed, looking at her younger sister. They both looked out at the neighborhood: It was six houses- er, mansions, Three on one side and three on the other. The 'Griffith' house, as the 'Walker' house was, seemed perfectly calm and normal. Either the new people had already settled or they hadn't arrived yet. On the other hand, the 'Ride' house was complete chaos.

Nudge frowned. _Griffiths, Walker, Ride..._ she thought. _Where have I heard those before?_

* * *

**Aaaaaand the prologue is done. Yes, this is the story I've put my others on hiatus for.**

**R****&R :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own MR. Do you _think_ James Patterson has the time to come online, impersonate six people grieving over another in a coma, put all his other stories on hold, and write a FanFiction story based off a series he **_**wrote**_** himself? No? Congratulations, you got the answer right.**

**Sorry for typos and/or OOCness.**

* * *

**Max**

"Finally!" I exclaimed, setting my last lamp into place. My room was finished - it was the second-largest, though still connected to Maya's room... by a bathroom. Funny how that works. On the second floor, Mom had the master bedroom, Dylan had the room across from Mom's, and Ari had the bedroom next to Dylan's.

Some of our stuff had already been inside, as we'd stayed here before. We were each in the room we'd always stayed in during the visits before. Remembering that, a small smile formed on my mouth. I locked both doors and pulled the curtains across the glass balcony door (did I mention I had a balcony?), before walking to the far corner of my room and pulling a loose panel away from the wall.

A numerical keypad was inside, along with a thin, vertical slit designed for a card. Below it was an alphabetical keypad with a horizontal card slot below it. I'd discovered it the last time we were here, but never had I been able to find out the password. I had a feeling what it was now; before Jeb had left and we'd discovered we had wings because of him, he'd always said to me: _Max, sometimes you have to think before you act,_ despite him previously having said, _actions before thoughts._ That'd triggered the nickname _Maximum 'Charging Off' Ride_, which later inspired my YouTube channel name. But Jeb'd also said, _don't forget it. It'll help a little while you're here._

First, I typed in the whole thing. When a red, flashing _ERROR_ popped up, I tried abbreviating it to _MCOR_, which worked. I smiled as a small plastic card popped out of the horizontal slit. I swiped it in the vertical one.

The three wall panels next to it unhinged where they met the roof and slowly lowered to the ground with a soft _hmmmm_. A chain dangled down, and warily, I tugged on it. Inside, a corridor lit up.

Cautiously, I walked in and swiped my card in a little slot just inside of the entrance. Not surprisingly, the door closed.

I didn't even know that type of technology _existed_.

Of course, who am I to say that? I'm the kid with the wings- er, one of the three, at least.

I continued walking down the - slightly slanted downwards - softly lit corridor until I reached three doors: One was green and labeled _BACKYARD_, one was blue and had a scratched out label, while the third - a black trapdoor - had nothing on it.

I cracked open the 'backyard' door to see - _voila._ The backyard.

Next, I opened the blue door. I blinked a few times before realizing it was a bathroom; it was so luxurious. There was a nice, soft plush couch on one end of the room, across the wall from a huge walk-in shower. About twelve tiles away (yes, the floor was marble-tiled) was a huge white bathtub - that looked more like a jacuzzi than a bath.

Across the room from that was a large counter with a glass sink held up by rocks, and assorted beauty products next to it. Not that they'd ever be used. In front of the counter, probably built into the wall, was a huge mirror that stretched across. Next to the counter was a toilet, with a draw-curtain bundled up on one side. On the far end of the room, in between the shower and the couch, was an open door that revealed a _huge_ closet, filled with jeans, t-shirts, hoodies, and an assortment of shoes - mainly Vans, Converse, Osiris, and Nike.

Basically, my style.

It was odd - everything was black, white, or red, which were my favorite colors. The closet was filled with my type of clothing. The passcode for the card had something to do with me.

It was as if my room had been _made..._ for me.

But, of course, that was absurd. Jeb had owned this house before he'd died, and I'd only been here twice - once, when I was a child and Jeb had just taken us away from the School (where our DNA was altered), and another time a few years ago, when our neighborhood was going under construction because someone had set off a bomb in the local park. There was no way anyone could've come in and stocked the closet up - the Andis had been only family friends that covered for us.

I slowly closed the door and stepped back.

I was about to open the trapdoor when I heard, very faintly, Maya and Dylan calling my name. Heavy footsteps sounded above me, and I was sure that was Ari.

Quickly, I raced back down the path and swiped my card in the slot, opening up the wall again. Emerging from the hole, I closed it again and flopped down on my bed.

"Yeah?" I called out, pretending that I'd been there the whole time. Maya burst into my room.

"Max!" she screeched, pointing down the stairs. "Where have you _been?_ We had to move the last twenty-four boxes _without_ you!"

I smiled sheepishly, inching over to my left. "Oops. Sorry. Well then," I was at the edge of the bed. Maya was seething, which, let me tell you, was pretty scary. "see you later!" I shot out of the room, knocking down Dylan at the foot of the stairs.

"Hey!" he shouted.

Not turning around, I hollered, "Sorry!"

At the foot of the stairs, I made a sharp left into the kitchen. I raced past mom, grabbing two cookies from the sheet she was setting down. Shoving them into my mouth, I ignored the burning on my tongue.

I made two hard rights towards the front hall, yanking open the front door and slamming it behind me. Before I made it far, the door banged open, revealing Maya. She tackled me to the ground, and we wrestled for a while, knocking down pots and rolling into bushes and trees. I vaguely registered the two girls in front of the house across from ours, staring at my sister and I with amused and shocked expressions.

Our door banged shut as Dylan walked out, prying Maya and I apart. "Cut it out!" he scolded. "Max, say sorry. Maya, be nicer next time."

Maya and I glared at each other. Slowly, I found myself having to fight a grin off my face. Her mouth twitched, and I realized she was too.

Then, spontaneously, we both burst out laughing. Dylan shook his head, and I swore I heard him mutter, "Every dang time. How do they even do that?" before walking back into the house.

I gave Maya a hug before standing up and pulling her with me.

"C'mon," I said, dragging her behind me. "We're checking out the backyard."

* * *

**Third Person**

Nudge and Ella stared after the two identical girls, watching one drag the other around the house. The one being dragged produced a key that unlocked the gate they were standing in front of.

"How- why- what did we just see?" Ella asked, at a loss for words.

"I have no idea."

Ella shook her head. "Let's go the the Walkers first, then."

Nudge followed her elder sister, thinking hard. Those two girls wrestling on the front lawn had looked familiar, as did the other boy. And still the Case of the Last Names bothered her.

She realized she must have been frowning and deep in thought when Ella put out a hand to stop her just before she collided with the door.

"Hey, you okay?" Ella asked, and Nudge turned her gaze.

"Yeah... but don't you think the last names sound familiar? Ride, Walker, and Griffiths?"

Ella looked up, thinking.

They stood in silence for a minute. Ella shook her head. "I've heard it, but I can't place it. Let's give 'em these bags first, then we'll see."

Nudge nodded, reaching out to ring the door bell. She pressed it twice, and then they both hopped back a fair amount to wait for the door.

"Lissa!" a woman's voice called out. "Get the door!"

"Going!" another female voice yelled back.

A few seconds later, a redheaded girl cracked the door open and stuck her head out. She was naturally pretty, with glittering green eyes that stood out from her flaming orange hair. She looked to be around Nudge's age; thirteen or fourteen.

"Hi!" the girl, Lissa, said cheerily. "You must be the neighbors. Just one second." She opened the door wider, before turning in and yelling, "Mom! Fang! Neighbors!"

A few more seconds passed before a woman came down the stairs, followed by a dark-haired, olive-skinned boy who slid down the railing.

The woman smiled warmly, sticking her hand out for Nudge and Ella to shake. They accepted.

"I'm Anne Walker, these two's parents. You must be..." she hesitated for a moment, but then her face lit up. "Nudge and Ella Martinez! Yes, yes, I remember now. You are, right?"

Nudge smiled. "Yep!"

Lissa's eyebrows shot up. "Nudge and Ella Martinez? Aren't you guys from TimesTwo?"

Ella grinned. "Yeah." She frowned. "I can see that mom was telling the truth when she said you guys wouldn't overreact, but she also said we might recognize you..."

Lissa stepped back and pushed the other boy, about seventeen years old, in front of her. "That would be him. FlyOnFang, my big bro."

Nudge shook his outstretched hand, as did Ella. "Nice to meet you, Fang." they greeted. He nodded in response, and promptly turned to walk out to the backyard.

"Sorry 'bout him," Anne said. "He doesn't talk much outside of his videos. He's more..."

"Reserved," Lissa offered, to which her mother nodded.

"Yes, reserved. If you get him to talk to you, though, you're his friend until you do something drastically wrong. That boy has a weird trust system, I tell you," Anne shook her head.

Nudge grinned. "Ah, it's okay, Mrs. Walker-"

"Anne is fine."

"Anne," Nudge corrected. "But as I was saying, it's fine. We used to be like that, but we don't get out much and we haven't moved in a long time, so we don't meet too many new people. The last people who lived here were really nice, and I was sad to hear that they were leaving until you showed up, because you're just as awesome. You know what else is awesome? Bunnies. They're soooo cute and fluffy and-" Ella jabbed her sister in the side, smiling sheepishly at the two gaping females standing in the doorway.

"Sorry about that," she said. "Nudge tends to go off on rants... kind of often. You get used to it." she thrust the bag with 'Walker' on it in their hands. "Here, this is a Welcome to the Neighborhood bag from out mom. So, we'll see you later?"

Anne nodded, while Lissa hugged both of them. "Sure. Thank you, bye!"

Ella and Nudge turned as Anne closed the door.

Nudge sighed. "One down, two to go."

* * *

**Chapter up :D**

**Yes, I did upload it in less than a week since my last one. Record!**

**Okay, I do apologize for my past horrible uploading habits. So... yeah.**

**R&R :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay. We recently got back from trips, where most of the time there was no internet. And to clear some things up-**

**1. Yes, they _all_ have enhancements.**

**2. Ella has wings, too, in this story, because when they fly places she's _not_ going to be left behind. She's too awesome for that.**

**3. Iggy isn't blind and Angel can't read minds... yet.**

**Sorry for typos/OOCness.**

* * *

Nudge collapsed on the bed next to Ella, both groaning.

"Well," Ella said. "that was... interesting, to say the least."

Nudge gave her sister a look. "Interesting? We just met five other celebrities, and all you say is 'that was interesting?' Not to mention one, who hosts a channel on YouTube where he talks all the time is silent and unresponsive, the other family of three blew the front door up while we were standing there talking to them, and the other family showed up - with two bruised identical girls, a too-perfect-looking brother of theirs, and a much-too-large-for-his-age younger boy. Not to mention their mom looks just about _identical_ to ours."

Ella shrugged. "Well, not bad. They might've thought we were weird too. You don't ramble as much here than on our videos-"

"That's 'cause you give me free reign on the vids."

"-and you don't talk about fashion as much, either. Plus, I'm pretty sure the Griffiths were weirded out when you made that metal doorknob zoom up to your hand right after they blew up to door."

Nudge snorted. "It wasn't as bad as when I _swore_ I heard the tall kid - Iggy, I think - say 'You're cute' to you, but when I looked up, he was glaring at the other boy - Gazzy - and the girl, Angel, was giggling."

"Girls!" Valencia called up, walking to their room. "How were the neighbors?" She walked right in, sitting down in Ella's chair.

Ella shrugged, but then snickered. "I saw Nudge staring at Gazzy Griffiths!"

Nudge blushed, but looked away. A second later, her head whipped back again, her curls bouncing. "I saw Ella staring at Iggy, though!"

This time, the other Martinez sister blushed. Nudge grinned triumphantly.

"So do you like the others?"

Nudge cocked her head. "Well, it was strange. Fang Walker barely talked, his mother had brown hair and brown eyes and tan skin while he had black hair and obsidian eyes and olive skin while his sister had red hair and green eyes and freckled pale skin. Then the Rides had the triplets - two who looked way too identical and the other who looked way too good-"

"I thought you liked Gazzy, though." Valencia interjected with a sparkle in her eyes.

Nudge spluttered. "Wha- but- no, I- I just meant that he looked like he was made to be perfect, or whatever. He didn't look too much like the others. And then there was the other kid, I think he was eleven - Ari - but he looked just about as buff as Derek Monroy, Winston High's star quarterback. And they were all really tall, too."

Valencia frowned. "You don't think-"

Ella shook her head. "No. They can't've. Five of em' were older than me, and I remember that Jeb"-both sisters shuddered at the name-"told us that we were the first successful mutants."

Valencia sighed. "Well, then, I guess they're all just... unnatural regular kids."

* * *

Okay, maybe I lied to you. Maya's not my twin. She's my clone, but we get along in a sisterly fashion (half the time yelling/fighting, half the time getting along well, and half the time doing the same thing as the other subconsciously. I know that doesn't add up to a whole, but I've never really cared about math, so screw it), so we consider ourselves twins.

Actually, triplets, if you count Dylan.

Dylan's actually my real twin, and I'm not kidding here. But we don't really count him related to Maya, considering the fact that she's me - but _not_ me.

Which is why I'm hoping you won't freak out like I did when I tell you that I found them in a liplock in Maya's room the moment I opened the door to tell her that cookies were ready.

In fact, I was holding a tray.

_Was._

'Cause the moment I saw _that_ scene (my mind was scarred forever), I bolted out of there, dropping the tray and crying out for my poor eyes.

"Maximum Ride!" My mother shouted as I zoomed past her. She put an arm out to stop me, and, panting, I leaned against the kitchen counter. She wiped her hands on a kitchen towel.

"What's the big fuss about?" she asked.

"Maya... Dylan... room..." I panted.

"Get to the point!" she urged. I could hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Kissing!" I managed before I sprinted out the door.

"WHAT?!" I heard her bellow - along with the two meek responses from my 'siblings'.

* * *

Iggy sat upright the moment he heard pounding on the doors. At the same moment, he heard Gazzy cry out _OW!_ below him as he presumably sat upright and banged his head against the bottom of Iggy's bed.

Iggy grinned.

He jumped down from the top bunk and landed next to Gazzy. They both heard Angel's door slam open as the eleven-year-old raced for the door. They heard a loud _thunk_ moments after as she most likely flew down from the top of the stairs on those pure white dove wings that she had.

Iggy and the Gasman both headed out when they heard the door open, Iggy sliding down the banister with Gazzy tromping down the stairs next to him.

"Hello!" Angel chirped, staring at the seventeen-year-old girl on their porch. She was leaning against their doorframe, gasping in breaths like she couldn't get enough air, and continuously glancing behind her.

"Sorry..." the girl panted. "I'm new here. Uh, can I hide in here for a little while? Like, I just witnessed something that I really, _really_ didn't need to see."

Of course, Gazzy, with his terribly corrupted mind, blanched immediately. "You saw-"

The girl's eyes widened. "NO! No, no no!" she slapped herself in the face. "Oh, god, no. But it's bad enough as it is-"

She glanced back behind her, as a muscular blond boy her age opened the door to the house diagonal from their own. She quickly shot inside of the house, nearly knocking down Angel, and slammed the door shut.

Iggy frowned. "I'm sorry... but who are you?"

The girl, who had her back pressed against the door and both eyes shut tightly, lifted one lid.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized, standing up straight. She stuck her hand out. "I'm Max. I moved here today."

Iggy raised a brow, shaking her hand. "Max, as in Maximum Ride? Like, the YouTube one?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. And I see you're the Griffiths Trio. The blond hair and blue eyes stand out." She turned to Iggy, moving a critical eye up and down his body - but he knew it was more like an examination than her checking him out. He also knew she would probably beat him up if he joked about it, so he kept silent. "Of course, I'd say that Iggy's hair if a lot more.. orange. I'd call it strawberry blond."

Iggy's eyebrows shot up. "Haven't heard that before."

Max shrugged. "'Kay."

"We're new here too!" Gazzy piped up. "Moved in today!"

Max nodded slowly. "Huh. The guys next to me were also moving in. They were just driving away the UHAUL truck when I got here."

Iggy nodded. "Interesting. Anyways," he paused to fling his arms around his grumbling siblings, pulling them to him on either side. "we haven't really met yet. I'm James, but call me Iggy, this is Zephyr, but we call him Gazzy or the Gasman, and then this is Ariel, but she goes by Angel." he leaned in closer and stage-whispered, "Don't let that and her looks fool you. She's a real demon."

Angel glared at him.

He grinned.

"C'mon!" the Gasman said eagerly. "I gotta show you something, upstairs!"

Max was about to follow him when Iggy put a hand on her arm. "You gonna take off that hoodie? It's a hot day in June."

She gave him a look. "Número uno, no. Número dos, you three are too. And número tres, I know."

She turned to follow Gazzy again when Angel tugged on her sleeve to whisper, "Watch out for the bombs."

Max just smiled.

* * *

"MAX!" Maya shrieked, looking for her clone. "MAX, WHERE ARE YOU?"

They'd been looking for the past forty-five minutes to no avail. Max'd left her phone in her room and took off without warning.

So after the twenty-minute long lecture they got, and then the permission to date (they weren't _technically_ related...), Maya had set out on the perilous missioni through the terrifying terrain of - cue dramatic music - Max's room.

She'd thought Dylan had the better deal - outside. Unfortunately, he was wrong; 'outside' was much bigger than their old neighborhood and Max's room was actually clean.

For once.

Ten minutes later, after examining every nook and cranny of the room, including the closet, Maya came to the conclusion that Max wasn't inside. She'd gone downstairs to get cookies, which took five minutes. Then she'd got Ari to help her comb through the house with her, and found that she wasn't even inside.

That brought her to her, Ari, and Dylan shouting out Max's name outside, to no avail.

Finally, Gwen Ride began to grow tired of her childrens' shouting. She sighed, piling about fifty fresh chocolate-chip cookies into a tub and standing up. Slipping on her shoes, she walked outside - closing the door behind her.

"Maya, Dylan, Ari!" she shouted. The said kids looked at her. "Quiet. I have a plan."

She held up the tub of cookies, and had to resist laughing when she saw the drool literally come out of Maya and Ari's mouths. Dylan had his eyes glued to them, too.

"Max!" she yelled. "Fifty cookies! All for you, if you _get back here now!_" Maya, Dylan, and Ari all had to cover their ears because she'd emphasized the last part.

Their gazes were all drawn to a curtain rustling in the house diagonal from theirs. Familiar brown eyes were seen, and above them...

Were a set of blue eyes...

And a set of blue eyes...

And a set of blue eyes.

Maya had to clap a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing at the sight.

The brown eyes were drawn to the tub of cookies in Gwen's hands, and they widened a considerable amount. They disappeared from the window, the one set of blue eyes following. The same house's door (actually just a large block of wood) opened a second later, and two blurs shot out. The first was relatively browner than the other, which was slightly reddish.

All the same, the cookie tub was snatched from Gwen's hands and the two blurs raced back into the house, slamming the door behind them.

The four Rides just stood there, shocked into silence.

"Well then..." Dylan said slowly.

They all looked up as a knocking attracted their attention.

Max was grinning at them from a window, three blue-eyed blond kids standing next to her. She waved a cookie at them, opening the window and sticking her head out.

"Meet the Griffiths!" she shouted. She raised a cookie in the air, and before stuffing it in her mouth, called out, "Cheers!"

Then she shut the window.

Maya groaned, taking Dylan and Ari's hands and walking back inside. Gwen Ride stared up at the window at which her daughter had just disappeared from sight in. She shook her head, following her other children and sighing.

_Oh, Maximum,_ she thought. _What are we going to do with you?_

* * *

**Okay. I admit, the last chapter was a bit weird. But whatever.**

**And by the way, Max and Lissa are actually going to be friends in this story. I mean, yeah, she was somewhat of a b*tch in the books, but she was under the impression that Max was "Nick's" sister. Plus, Fang's pretty damn hot.**

**R&R :)**

**~Corey**


	4. Chapter 3

**Yes, I have excuses (again):**

**1. Busy.**

**2. Busy.**

**3. Laaaaaazy.**

**4. Busy.**

**5. Busy.**

**6. PROCRASTINATION :D**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I own nothing.**

* * *

"FAAAAAANG!" Lissa shouted up the stairs. "FAAAAANG, COME DOWN HERE!"

"No."

"NICHOLAS FANG WALKER, GET YOUR BUTT OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW. YOU'VE BEEN INSIDE ALL DAY!" Anne Walker yelled.

Fang groaned, but he didn't dare defy his mother. He stood up from his spot on his bed and slid the book he was reading - _The Art of War_ by Sun Tzu - into his new bookshelf. He trudged over to his closet, yanking it open and tugging on his black leather jacket. His sunglasses went on next, and he put in place the black chain belt he had gotten as a gift for his last birthday.

He was just slipping on his Converse when a little chain sticking out of the wall caught his eye. He made his way over to it and tugged, but to no avail. He pulled knocked on the wall next. Nothing happened. He knocked on the wall next to it, and a section fell off.

His eyes widened at what he saw. **(A/N: It's the same as in Max's room, so I'm not going to describe it here. His password's FOF - yes, I know, both are so unoriginal, but deal with it).**

Fang tugged on the chain, lighting up the corridor. He made his way down, where there were three doors:

A green, that was labeled _BACKYARD_, a blue that was labeled _BATHROOM_, and a black trapdoor with nothing written or drawn on it. First, Fang opened the 'bathroom'. Inside was a bathroom designed with **(what Max had)**. What disturbed Fang, though, was that on the far side of the bathroom was a closet.

A closet, stocked with black leather jackets, black jeans, black chains, black leather biking gloves, black skate shoes, black boots, black hats, and occasional gray/navy blue clothing here and there. He frowned. It was just what he liked to wear.

Slowly, he backed out and closed the door.

The backyard door was next. And-

Lo and behold, it was the backyard. Which was huge. Fang would've stopped to check it out, but there was still another door.

He frowned, bending down and opening the trapdoor. He saw a large drop to the unvisible floor below, and it irked him even more that only certain people - people with _wings_ - could get down. Unless they were part lizard, but that still set off large red lights in his head that read _MUTANT!_. You might has well have made them flashing, too. With little ornaments decorating the wires.

However, he still shed his jacket and climbed into the hole, where he found it was just large enough to extend his wings.

Cautiously, he flapped down until he reached the bottom. There, he tucked in his wings and looked around.

It seemed to be four corridors in the shape of a rectangle. At each corner was a tunnel going upwards (though Fang could only guess for the one diagonal from his; there was a large cube of dirt and stone blocking his way.

His frown grew larger when he swore that a light was shining from the tunnel to the left of him.

Slowly, he crept towards the light, keeping a fighting stance. He was just below the light when-

-something hard and seemingly slightly feathery slammed into him. He noted that it was very humanlike, too.

Fang and the mystery creature grappled with each other on the floor.

As the other person had surprised him (not something that happened often), it managed to get him in a headlock first. He wriggled out and pinned it to a wall, to which it retaliated by kicking him where it counted. He grunted in pain, stumbling back and sitting down hard on his butt. The thing then leapt towards him, crushing him against the floor and pressing its hands against his shoulder. Something was tickling his chin, so he assumed that either it was really hairy (he eliminated that quickly; its hands were smooth), a girl, or a boy with really long hair. Fang was inclined to think that it was his second option.

He punched her in the face first, and smirked when his hand came away bloody. He took her surprise to pin her back against the wall, but he'd forgotten what she'd done last time, and a moment later they reassumed the position they'd been in a moment ago.

He struggled for a moment before rolling over and pinning her to the ground, but she repeated it and they continued rolling until they met the far wall. The girl was on top of Fang, to his dismay.

No one had ever beaten him; not even Super-boy Omega back at the dreaded School. So he tried an old trick of his.

He went limp in his captor's hands, hoping to trick her.

Fortunately for him, the girl seemed to fall for it. Her grip on him loosened, and he took the opportunity to arch his back.

_Un_fortunately for him, the girl also seemed to know he would do that. She had locked her legs around his waist (how he hadn't realized that, Fang didn't know), and so when he arched his back, she'd grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and slammed his shoulders back down. He heard (and felt) his collar bone, right shoulder blade, and right wing bones snap.

He threw his left fist up, but the girl moved her right hand to his chest and caught his fist in her hand quick as lightning. She twisted, and his wrist snapped. Damn, the girl was strong.

He groaned in defeat for the first time ever.

Fang could hear the girl laughing now. He tried his best to glare at her, but even with his enhanced vision it was somehow hard to see her. He could only make out her sun-streaked brown hair.

The mystery girl moved her hands around his neck, presumably to strangle him, but for a brief moment, her fingers came in contact with his wings.

Fang froze, and it only took him a moment to realize that he, in fact, wasn't dead yet - the girl had frozen too.

"Oh, God..." he heard her mutter. "Oh, mother of Lord, what- how-"

Fang opened his mouth to answer, but he was cut off by an angry shriek of rage.

"Damn it, Jeb!"

Fang's muscles, which had regained movement a moment ago, tensed up again at the name.

"You said only two! And then Maya, so three! God _damn_ it!"

"How do you know Jeb?" Fang demanded. "Are you working for the School?"

The girl snorted. "Boys. So ignorant. I don't think I'd be damning Batchelder if I worked for him. No, I'd rather not explain my relations." she paused. "So you're a bird kid?"

Fang hesitated, debating wether or not to tell her. He figured that she had him pinned and could've easily killed him then and there, and also that she'd spat out _Batchelder_ as if it was the worst curse in the world.

"Yeah," he said quietly, hoping it was the right answer.

"I still don't understand," the girl muttered. "I thought there were only three of us."

Fang raised an eyebrow, though he knew the girl couldn't see it. "Us?"

She snorted again, getting off him and hauling him up. She put his hand on her back, where to his surprise, he felt feathers. He was tempted to yank them and proclaim that he'd won, but she'd just spared his life.

"Who're you?" she asked suspiciously. "What are you doing here? How'd you get here?"

"Fang Walker." said Fang shortly.

He could practically feel the awkwardness in the air.

"Well then," said the girl, inhaling through her nose. "this is a nice surprise."

Fang rolled his eyes. "Just don't go jumping all over me or asking for my autograph."

The girl, who had turned away, whirled around to face him. She got right in his face, and for the first time, he caught sight of her face. Familiar features hit him. He almost gasped, but the emotionless Fang didn't gasp - so he didn't.

"Do I remind you of anyone?" she hissed.

"Yeah," Fang said. "Max Ride."

She smirked at him. "At last, he gets it. Now, for my other questions..." she trailed off.

Fang shrugged, but then winced from pain on right shoulder. "I moved in today. Found a tunnel. Came down, and then you know."

Max turned, walking down the tunnel they'd rolled across. "Like me."

"What?" They stopped right below Fang's entrance.

"This is a tunnel, like mine. Did it come from your room? With, you know, the walls and three doors and all that?"

Fang frowned. "Yeah."

Max turned her head, giving him a half-smile. "Man of many words, eh?"

Fang just shrugged.

"Moved in today, too. That's three."

Fang raised an eyebrow.

"The Griffiths. TotallyInnocent. YouTube? You should know. One of us."

"Wings or not?"

Max shrugged. "I don't know. I have a suspicion now, because they were all wearing these big jackets and it's the middle of summer." she turned and walked towards the other light. "I didn't think so before. When I was in _there_, Jeb said there were only three. That was me, my twin Dylan, and my clone Maya. My other bro, Ari, he's 2% wolf."

Fang frowned even more. "An Eraser brother? That's dangerous."

Fang could practically see her scowl. "He's not an Eraser. Erasers are 50% lupine. Ari's 2%. Plus, he's tame."

"A tame Eraser?"

"Not an Eraser!"

Fang almost smiled. They reached the light. "This is where I came from." she looked at Fang. "You might wanna come. I mean, with the broken wing and all. And I ain't going up to your place."

"'Ain't' isn't a word."

Max glared at him. "Gee, thanks, Mr. Grammar. Coming, or not?"

"You're going to haul me up?" Fang asked incredulously.

Max gave Fang a look. "Are you serious? I just kicked your ass, like, all the way to the North Pole, and you're wondering if I can carry you up a short passageway?"

Fang realized she had a point, but he still didn't want to be carried.

"Screw the pride," she muttered, grabbing the collar of his shirt and extending her wings. "Jump on three."

Fang, being used to jumping on one instead of three, accidentally did. Max gave him a look of approval; she had too. "At least the kid knows the rules," she mused. Fang glared at her.

They made it to the top of the shaft **(A/N: Outta the gutter, perverts.)**, and Fang collapsed on the stone.

"Some fighter," he heard Max murmur to herself. She shut the trapdoor and shoved Fang through the blue door. "Bathroom," she told him, but he knew already. It was like his own room, except he had a feeling the closet would be different.

* * *

I groaned. What had I done to deserve this all?

"Hurry up!" I shouted, slumping against the wall of the tunnel.

There was no response. It wasn't like I was expecting one, anyways; the guy barely said anything, and when he did, it was always short stuff.

"Coming," his deep voice sounded from within my bathroom. I rolled my eyes. At least this time he said _something._

A moment later, the door opened, and Fang stepped out - now cleaned up and less dirty, so the only problems were his massive bruises - guilty - and slightly-ripped clothing. I internally snorted. Leave it to Mr. Rock to wear all black.

We walked in silence (big surprise!) down the hallway, until I reached the key slot. I opened it up and walked back into my room. Fang followed me out, and then I shut the wall.

I entered the bathroom I shared with Maya, opening her door. Truth be told, I didn't even know Fang was following me until I glanced behind me. Boy, that kid could walk quietly.

"Hey, Ma-" Maya stopped, staring at Fang with her eyebrows raised. She smirked. "Thanks for the warning, Max. I'll leave now so I won't have to hear you two..." she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, standing up. "...fooling around. Truth be told, I didn't know you had it in you, Maxie!" She grinned impishly at me.

I snorted. "Hell no, sister. This's Fang. Fang, this is Maya, my clone-"

"Twin."

I waved my arms toward Fang, and when Maya didn't get it, I grabbed his shoulders and turned him around, gesturing towards his wings.

Realization dawned on her. "Ohhh. Okay. Well, then yeah. Clone. So, what's he doing here?" she inched closer, looking at Fang's arms and neck. "Are those... _bruises?_" She looked at the two of us, taking in my smug expression and Fang's expressionless expression. She looked at me. "Is your nose broken, Max?"

I smirked at Mr. Rock. "Yeah," I said, to Maya's incredulous look.

Maya threw her hands up in the air. "Max! What did Mom and I tell you about beating people up!"

"Hey!" Fang interjected.

Maya gasped. "He speaks?" she asked dramatically.

I patted his head. "Yeah, it's a miracle, isn't it?" I smiled up at him. Gosh, I hate tall people.

Fang shoved my hand off. "Shove off, Maxie."

Maya and I shared a look.

_On three,_ I mouthed.

She nodded back.

_One._

We each grabbed one of Fang's arms, dragging him out the door and down the stairs.

"Mom!" I yelled, almost at the bottom. "Visitor!"

Half a second later, my mother (being the hospitable and friendly person she is) appeared in front of us. Her mouth pressed into a thin line, suppressing her laughter at Fang's predicament.

"Oh, dear," she managed. "Yes, yes. There are cookies-"

She didn't make it any farther - neither did Fang. Maya and I both dropped the arm we'd been carrying and raced for the kitchen.

We each grabbed two cookies and stuffed them in our mouths, laughing.

"YO! DYLWEED, AIRHEAD!" I shouted.

"COOKIES, DOWNSTAIRS!" Maya added just as loud.

Fang and Mom emerged in the doorway seconds before Dylan and Ari plowed them down. Fang got the worst of it; Mom was used to it and therefore moved just before getting hit by Ari's shoulder.

I pointed at my two brothers. "That's Dylweed, and that's Airhead. They're both complete idiots, so don't mind them."

"_Hey_!" Dylan and Ari shouted. I grinned.

Mom snorted. "Just ignore her. That's her twin, Dylan, and this is their younger brother, Ari. I'm Gwen Ride, nice to meet you." She stuck out a hand for Fang, but then she retracted it, stifling a giggle - she was still flat against the floor.

"Jeez, Max," Fang grumbled, picking himself up off the floor. "What is _with_ your family?"

"_Hey_!" Dylan, Maya, and Ari all protested at the same time. Mom just chuckled.

"Everything." I replied shortly, munching on another cookie. "Hey, think fast!"

I had to admit, he had good reflexes. The chocolate chip cookie was caught four inches from his face with slender fingers and raised eyebrows. He took a cautious bite, before his eyes widened a fraction of an inch, and he moved to stand next to Dylan.

My brother froze, and his head whipped around to stare at Fang, who stared emotionlessly back. Dylan frowned. "You have _wings_?"

"Yep."

He extended the fifteen feet of pure blackness. It was actually so dark, it looked like it was glowing purple.

"Whoa," Dylan said, spreading his own chocolate brown wings. "Dude, those are _wicked_," he gaped.

Maya snorted. "Dyl, using the word 'wicked' seems to make you less attractive."

Dylan cast Maya an apologetic look. "Sorry."

I gave Ari and thumbs-up, and the eleven-year-old pulled out his phone. He unlocked it, tapped on an app, and shook the iPhone-

_WHAP!_

Even Fang caught on.

Dylan and Maya stared at it for a moment, before the rest of us - Ari, Fang, Mom, and I - laughed out, "WHIPPED!" in unison.

Dylan blushed, as Maya patted his head.

Ari grinned wolfishly at Fang (I suppose that's not a surprise, considering...) "I'm part wolf," he announced happily, three cookies disappearing down his throat at once.

"Hey!" I protested. "Savor the cookies!"

Maya snorted. "Like you're doing any better," she muttered. I glared.

Fang raised his eyebrows at Ari's comment. "Yeah, Max told me 'bout it. Can you show me?"

Ari was practically glowing with pride as he morphed - fur sprouted all over him, he grew claws and fangs, and his eyes turned yellow, and, well... _wolfish._

Fang cracked a smile, but I could tell he was fighting the instinct to beat Ari to pulp. "Cool," he managed.

"Uh, yeah, Ari, could you change back? Fang's getting all twitchy," my mom informed him. Ari nodded, becoming human again.

Fang's eye twitched, and I could tell he was a bit embarrassed. I would've teased him more about it, but the doorbell rang.

"I GOT IT!" Maya and I both yelled, racing for the door.

She shoved me to the right, and I fell into a vase. I shoved her back, and she stumbled into a fake plant. She tripped me, and I fell face-first towards the piano, only to roll left before I hit it. Unfortunately, I hit Maya instead, and we both went sprawling.

It was pretty brutal.

We were both still moaning and laughing on the floor when the person knocked again and we both got up.

She unlocked the door, and I opened it.

Standing before us was a man.

A very familiar man...

* * *

**And because I'm mean like that, you get a CLIFFIE XD**

***Ahem***

**I mean, to build suspense, you get a cliffhanger.**

**~Corey**


	5. Chapter 4

**HI, PEOPLE.**

**Long time no talk.**

**...please don't kill me.**

**BUT I HAVE REASONS:**

**1. Procrastination**

**2. Writer's block**

**3. Family emergency**

**4. School/college**

**5. A very grumpy, annoying, frustrated twin-sister-who-has-finally-woken-up-from-a-coma-a nd-hates-herself-for-not-being-able-to-walk. And trust me, it _sucks._**

**On the bright side, yes, Thalia is awake. Luke, on the other hand, is back in college, so I came on here and found that he hadn't written anything. 'Course, he told me he had writer's block, but whatever.**

**ANYWAYS!**

**On with the story, I guess.**

**Disclaimer: Man, I _wish_ I was James Patterson.**

* * *

When our brains registered who it was, my jaw fell open and Maya squeaked next to me.

Then, simultaneously, we threw our arms around him and tackled him to the floor.

Maya cheered. "Omega!" **(A/N: Betcha didn't see that one coming :D)**

I laughed, she laughed, and he laughed. Needless to say, there was a lot of laughing.

Long story short, Omega was this soulless buddy we had back at the School, blah blah blah, the day of the escape, they were giving him a brain of his own. So basically, he stayed, but now he can think for himself.

Heavy footsteps sounded behind us.

"Did I hear the name 'Omega'?" Dylan asked, prying Maya and I off said non-bird-boy.

Omega grinned, shaking his silverish hair out of his silverish eyes. Okay, well, 'blowing his pure-silver hair out of his pure-silver eyes' would be more accurate.

The two guys did a fist-bump and a man-hug, and we turned to find Fang half-staring and half-glaring at our old friend.

"Uh... Mr. Rock?" I asked, waving a hand in front of his face. He tore his look away from Omega to look at me.

"You know him?"

Dylan grinned. "Yeah, Fangie. Omega's an old buddy of ours."

Fang stiffened. "You know he's like a robot, right? No brain?" he asked, his hand (probably involuntarily) moving to the right side of his ribcage - but then he winced and dropped his hand.

Oh, yeah. His right side was pretty much broken (which leads me to wonder how he survived getting trampled by my brothers.)

"Ouch," I winced. "He fought you, didn't he? And clipped you real bad in the ribs." I'd had my share of Omega's punches, and it's safe to say that I never want to feel one again.

Fang reverted his gaze to Omega, and it hardened even more. He didn't say anything.

Omega stared at him in confusion.

"Uh... I don't know you," he said slowly, "and I don't recall fighting you. Ever."

"You have no mind, SuperBoy."

Omega's face lit up. "I have one now, Bird Boy."

"Hey!" Dylan butted in, but we all ignored him.

Fang blinked. Maya nudged me, and I nudged her back, and it went on until I accidentally pushed her so hard she fell. Omega stifled a chuckle, and Dylan continued pouting.

"Seriously, guys?" he asked.

We ignored him.

Mom called for us from the kitchen. "Kids? I have cookie dough ice cr-"

"MINE!"

* * *

"Iggy!"

"Bro, shut it!"

"No, seriously, Igs!"

"Shut it!"

"Dude, look!"

"_Duck_, Iggy!"

Iggy was on the floor next to Angel and Gazzy in a split seconds, just moments before a bomb exploded in the room over.

The was a short moment of silence as dust and dirt filled the room.

Angel coughed, untangling bits of cardboard from her hair. "Gazzy, careful, next time!"

Iggy laughed, high-fiving the Gasman and waving dust out of his eyes.

"Yowch!" Gazzy shouted a moment later, and through the cloud of dirt, Iggy saw his brother hopping up and down clutching his foot. A large chunk of wall was next to him.

Angel groaned, grabbing Gazzy's shoulders and shoving him out of the hole in the wall. He landed softly on the ground outside, and and then Iggy tossed him a chunk of cardboard and plaster, which he placed in a pre-placed bin below.

_Ten minutes later..._

Gazzy stood back and stared, grinning happily.

"Looks good, eh?"

Angel hopped off of Iggy's shoulders and pressed a hand to the new wall. "Yeah," she said. "Not bad."

"Not bad?" Iggy retorted indignantly. "It's wonderful!"

Angel only smiled.

* * *

_I stared at her - at me._

_She stared back, face void of emotion.. I raised a hand, as if she would too._

_A moment later, she did, and her fingertips brushed mine. They were warm, not like they would be if it was really mirror._

_"Wow," I breathed._

_She only gazed._

_Lowering my hand, I examined her face - the familiar cheekbones, the dark brown hair, tan skin..._

_Her own hand went down to finger the hem of her lab-issued t-shirt. She was clad in only the shirt and baggy, faded blue jeans, but she was clutching a beanie and a pair of socks in her right hand._

_I stepped forward and touched her face; she made no move to stop me. I brushed my fingers over her dark pink lips and her thick brown eyebrows, just ghosting over her cheeks. I stroked her hair, and it was as I expected - smooth and silky, brushed to both sides to uncover her forehead and with the left side tucked behind her ear, the other falling in front of her face._

_"C'mon," a gruff voice said, as a door slammed. Lights flickered on around us, and a moment later, someone grabbed me by the back of my neck._

_"No!" I shouted, struggling, but another set of arms restrained me._

_I tilted my head forward to see her walking mindlessly with two other guards and a man in a lab coat, probably not even aware of anything that was going on around her._

_"NO!" I shouted even louder, elbowing one guy in the face._

_Then my world turned black._

* * *

**Okay, yeah, short chapter, but read the AN above if you didn't.**

**R&R!  
**

**~Avery**


End file.
